Computer applications typically require directories, registry keys, files, and other application components to operate on a computer operating system. These files direct the processing system to complete certain tasks for the end user of the computing device. Such tasks include word processing, calculations, image editing, among other operations—including combinations thereof.
Typically, when a user attempts to install an application, an installation may include the unpacking of files supplied in compressed form, copying them to suitable locations, tailoring the software to suit the hardware and the user's preferences, providing information about the operating system, and checking for shared files already installed on the machine. In cases where the machine contains shared files (often .dll files for Windows), the installer will typically not install these files as they are redundant for the application and may simply identify them as needed for the application. Similarly, other shared components such as directories and registry keys will also not be installed if they already exist on the system.
Overview
Examples disclosed herein provide methods, systems, and software for computer application installation. In one example, a method of computer application installation includes executing a computer application installer. The method further provides, interrupting the computer application installer with a clean install mechanism, and forcing installation of all application components even if one or more of the application components was previously installed.
In another instance, a computer readable medium having program instructions stored thereon that, when executed by a computing system, direct the computing system to execute a computer application installer. The program instructions further direct the computing system to interrupt the computer application installer with a clean install mechanism, and force installation of all application components even if one or more of the application components was previously installed.
In another example, a system for installing a computer application includes an application installer configured to query an operating system for shared application components and install application components on a computing system. The system further includes a clean install mechanism configured to interrupt the query of the operating system for the shared application components, and return that the shared application components are not present.
In a further instance, a method for operating a computer application installer includes executing the computer application installer, and forcing installation of all application components even if one or more of the application components was previously installed.